Optical fibers can be used to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances, with little or no signal degradation. For this reason, optical fibers have become widely used in the telecommunication field. As the use of optical fibers has increased, new systems have been developed for managing and organizing larger numbers of optical fibers.
In a typical telecommunications facility, a trough system is used to route the fiber optic cables. Generally, the trough system is located overhead and over the location of the fiber optic racks, cabinets, and other equipment. The trough system in even a small telecommunications facility can be substantial, requiring significant time and expense to install.
Some trough systems use tubing (e.g., split tube, split wire loom tubing, split corrugated loom tubing, etc.), adding to the assembly time and expense. For example, some trough systems may use split tubing to manage and organize optical fibers exiting out of the trough system located overhead to another location, to another piece of equipment, to another trough system, etc. in the telecommunication facility. The split tubing is often extruded and relatively stiff. Users (e.g., technicians, installers, mechanics, etc.) may be required to run their hands along the inside of the split of the tube which can be difficult and unpleasant to manage and organize optical fibers in the split tube. For example, the inside of a split tube often has rough sharp edges, restricting the hands of the users as they manage and organize optical fibers in the split tube.
Thus, there remains a need to develop new conduit formed of materials which are much more easy and pleasant to use than existing tubes, and/or are more cost effective than existing tubing.